36/57
{eser | önceki= 36/56 | sonraki= 36/58 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni لَهُمْ فِيهَا فَاكِهَةٌ وَلَهُم مَّا يَدَّعُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Lehüm fiyha fakihetüv ve lehüm ma yeddeun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Lehüm: onlara 2-fiyha: orada 3-fakihetün: bir meyve 4-ve lehüm: onların(dır) 5-ma yeddeun: arzu ettikleri her şey Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlarındır orada yemişler ve onlarındır diledikleri her şey. Ali Bulaç Meali Orada taptaze-meyveler onların ve istek duydukları her şey onlarındır. Ahmet Varol Meali Orada meyveler ve istedikleri her şey onlarındır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlar için orada meyveler vardır. Onlar için diledikleri her şey vardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Orada onlar için her çeşit meyve vardır. Bütün arzuları yerine getirilir. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlar için meyveler ve istedikleri her şey vardır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlara orada bir meyve vardır. Onlara orada ne isterlerse vardır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Onlara orada bir meyve var: hem onlara orada ne iddia ederlerse var Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Onlar için orada taze yemişler vardır ve onlar için ne isterlerse vardır. Muhammed Esed orada (yalnızca) sevinç ve mutluluğu tadacaklar ve istedikleri her şey onların olacak: Suat Yıldırım Orada turfanda yemişler onlara, hâsılı istedikleri her şey onlara... Süleyman Ateş Meali Orada onlar için meyvalar ve istedikleri her şey vardır. Şaban Piriş Meali Orada, onlar için meyveler vardır. Canlarının istediği her şey onlarındır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Orada onlar için her çeşit meyve vardır; canları daha ne isterse vardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Orada kendileri için meyveler var. İstedikleri her şey kendilerinin olacak. Yusuf Ali (English) (Every) fruit (enjoyment) will be there for them; they shall have whatever they call for; M. Pickthall (English) Theirs the fruit (of their good deeds) and theirs (all) that they ask; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 55-58- Haberiniz olsun ki, cennetlikler, salih amellerle cennete sahip olanlar. Gerçi cennete girmek, esas itibarıyla Allah'ın lütfuyladır. Fakat "ancak yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz" buyurulması itibarıyla burada bu mânâ hatırlatılmıştır. "meyve" denmesi de sırf zevkten çok, çalışmanın meyvesine işaret eder. Erîkeler. Erike, haclede, yani gelin odasında döşenen süslü koltuktur. Ve onlara iddia ettikleri, istedikleri var, davayı kazandılar, yani selam var Rahîm olan, yani sonunda müminleri rahmetiyle murada erdiren ve ortağı benzeri olmayan bir Rabden doğrudan doğruya söylenen bir selam. Bir hadis-i şerifte Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) demiştir ki: "Cennet ehli nimetleri içinde zevke ererlerken kendilerine bir nur parıldar, başlarını kaldırır bakarlar ki üzerlerinden Rab, kendilerini cemalinin şerefi ile şereflendirmiş. "Ey cennet ehli! Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bu bileşik ifade ve rahatlık", sanırım, selâm kavramının bu bağlamdaki en uygun karşılığıdır. Bu terimin daha geniş bir izahı için, selâm'ın "kurtuluş" olarak çevrildiği 5:16 ile ilgili not 29'a bakınız. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri (Onlar için) 0 cennet ehline mahsus (orada) o cennette (taze yemişler vardır) hiç nihayet bulmaz bir surette o leziz, hoş meyveler devameder onların yiyilmesi; büyük bir zevke vesile olur. Gerçekten de cennet ehli için acımak, yemeğe ihtiyaç hissetmek düşünülmüş değildir. Onların öyle meyyeler ile rızıklanmaları sırf lezzet almak içindir, zevk almak içindir, (ve onlar için ne isterlerse vardır) Onlar her temenni ettikleri şeye kavuşurlar, maddî ve mânevi zevkler içinde yaşar dururlar.